A Squire's Luck
by Drusilla Wyvern
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Alanna was discovered?
1. After the Defeat

****

Ok, I know this isn't the greatest of beginnings. AND I know Tamora Pierce wrote this, but it has to be this way for my story to get underway, ok? Yes, unfortunately, all these spectacular characters, settings, and even the first chapter of my story belong to the Almighty Tamora Pierce, I take no credit!

:·*·:

Alanna of Trebond and Jonathon of Conté lay next to each other on the grass of the nearest oasis. It had been only moments ago since Jon had discovered Alanna was a girl but it felt like eternity. If only she hadn't let the Ysandir into her mind. Then maybe her secret would still be a secret. The sickening silence reached on and on as Alanna's mind swarmed with ways of telling Jon she was sorry about lying all these years. Nothing came. She didn't care what she said now, just wanting to end the uncomfortable silence. It took a few minutes until she trusted her voice to speak.

"Jon?" She waited for a response, but finding none continued. "Shouldn't we try for Persopolis soon?"

"We're in enough trouble as it is, waiting the night won't make a difference," his soft voice came from the shadows of the night.

A long silence drew on once again. Finally, Alanna spoke. "I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "It's a long story." 

"We have time," he said comfortably. "I don't plan on moving until I hear it. You have to admit, I had quite a shock."

"I'm sorry," she said humbly. "I haven't wanted to lie to you."

"I should hope so. You're the worst.. or the best.. liar I have ever met. Wait, now I'm confused. Anyway, what about your twin?"

"When my brother and I were younger he didn't want to become a knight. His goal had always been to become a great Sorcerer. I was supposed to be sent to the convent, but I didn't want to become a lady. I had always wanted to be a knight so I had the idea to switch places. He was to go to the convent and I would be sent to the Palace."

After minutes of more talking, Alanna was confident her secret was safe with Jon. He still wanted her around, and in fact to be his personal Squire. Little did she know how wrong she was. 

:·*·:

I realize, you all have read this already, and I don't like to repeat myself, but... TAMORA PIERCE WROTE THAT UP THERE ^ so don't saying I stole it or anything. I give her FULL credit, even if it isn't word for word (I'm too lazy u.u; ) Please remember to R/R! I want to know what you think, even if it isn't good.


	2. Back at the Palace

****

Ok, I promise I'll try to make the story better. Hopefully it'll pick up. If you don't like it, too bad! But please, remember to R/R! Make suggestions, tell me how you like the story, tell me how you DON'T like the story.

:·*·:

About a month passed since Jon had found out she was a girl. Things were kept pretty much the same except for the fact that she didn't get to see the rest of her big friends that often. Since they had becomes knights, they had been busy and Alanna had had to find friends in the Squires and Pages. She continued with her training, steadily getting better. 

For once Alanna was on some of her best behavior and gained many trips to the city. She had been spending more time with George, her friend who was also known as the King of Thieves. That didn't stop her. She felt she could talk to him about anything and she could. He was one of the few who actually knew her secret. 

Alanna also made frequent stops to George's mother's house. Mistress Cooper was helping her become more of a lady, getting her accustomed to the clothes, make-up and hair. 

Despite the heavy burden her lie had put on her shoulders, she was actually enjoying the palace. Though social events were still her enemy, she was forced to go. And being the Prince's squire, she was forced to dance with every young maiden despite the glares she gave Jon and her friends. Naturally, Gary, Raoul, Alex, and Jon got a kick out of this. 

:·*·:

One evening as she sat quietly in the library, she was approached by none other then her greatest enemy in all the world. She hated this man and she had no idea why. She had a theory that he plotted against the King, Queen, and her Jon. But she couldn't accuse him, she had no proof. Duke Roger of Conté glared down at Alanna with hatred in his eyes that only she was not blinded from. All of the Court thought Roger was a hero.

"Squire Alan, studying late aren't you?" The Duke sneered quietly so that no one could overhear. 

"I prefer to stay on top of things, Your Grace," Alanna forced an innocent smile, despite all the hatred that was built up inside her.

Roger nodded approvingly. "Alanna must always be on top. Oops. Did I say Alanna? I meant Alan." Roger smirked ruthlessly at her as if to say 'I know.'

Alanna kept her face plain, her eyes non revealing. "Oh not on top, You Grace. It's just there's so much to learn and I'd like to absorb as much information as I can before I go adventuring."

The Duke smiled one last time before turning to walk away. Alanna waited for a few minutes in the library before she was sure he was long gone. Just to be sure, she snuck out of the library looking up and down the corridors cautiously before she sprinted into her rooms, locking the door. 

:·*·:


	3. Moonlight

****

Yay! I'm so happy! I haven't even had my first two chapters up for a day and already I have reviews! Thanks everyone! I'll keep writing as much as possible. I really like to hear from people, so keep R/R and I'll try my best to keep my story exciting! :D

:·*·:

Alanna sat hard on her bed, breathing heavily. That couldn't be true. No way had he just called her Alanna. If only Faithful had been there. _Hey_, she thought, _where is that silly cat?_ The thought made her uneasy. In fact, the last time she had seen him was quite a few hours ago.

Alanna didn't have any more time to ponder about where her purple eyed feline had gone because there was suddenly a knock at the door. Her breath catching in her chest nervously, Alanna hoped silently to the Goddess that it wasn't Roger.

"Are you decent, Squire?" It was Jonathon. He had people with him, she knew because this was their little password. Sighing with relief, she opened the door, allowing Jon, Raoul, and Gary to enter her room. She wasn't surprised to see Alex wasn't with them. Ever since he had become associated with Duke Roger, he had grown distant. She smiled at her friends who all towered a head and a half above her. 

"To what do I owe this visit?" She asked, happy for the distraction to her thoughts.

"We were just on our way to the city. You comin'?" Gary of Naxen, the Younger responded.

Alanna grabbed her cloak, not needing a second invitation. The four of them made their way to the stables, saddling their horses. They rode into the city heading directly for the little inn called the Dancing Dove. Despite herself, Alanna grinned. It had been a while since she'd seen her good friend George and now had to be the most perfect timing to talk with him. 

As they entered the inn, they greeted Solom, the old Inn Keeper. He smiled knowingly and immediately sent a maid to bring them drinks. 

The three Knights and the Squire settled themselves around the fire with George. As usual, the Common room was crowded and noisy, the King of Thieves seated upon his "throne." They thanked the maid as she set down their drinks and joined in with the merriment of the Inn. Gary and Raoul wandered off to roll some dice and make bets with a few of the local men. Jon became absorbed in conversation with a young flower maiden, leaving Alanna and George to talk between themselves. The night carried with laughter and fun. Finally Gary, Raoul and Jon were ready to return to the palace.

"Anyone mind if I stay a little longer? I have the morning off so I don't have to get up as early." Alanna's excuse seemed reasonable enough so the three nights bid farewell to whoever was left at the Inn and headed out to the stables.

Somehow George always knew something was wrong. Immediately, he motioned for her to follow into his room. After he closed the door behind her, he turned to find her sighing with relief. 

"Would you like to explain, or shall I start 20 questions?" George asked, taking a seat.

Fidgeting slightly, Alanna started to explain. "Well, you know how at the Black City, Jon discovered I was a girl? Well somehow since the time we've been back, he's not the only one at the palace who knows. Is seems.." She trailed off for a second before regaining control of her voice. "Roger found out also." She watched as George's face filled with worry. 

"But how?" he asked, looking sick. He was one of the few besides Alanna who expected the Duke of treason. "You've been careful not to say anything to Jonathon in public, right?"

"Of course!" Alanna snapped before she could control herself. "Sorry," she sighed. "It's just, I'm nervous. I thought at first it was a dream and I meant to ask Faithful about it, but he's gone running off somewhere."

"Faithful gone, Roger knows your secret. Something wrong is underfoot. I advise staying away from him for a while and try not to talk about it with Jon. Did you ever maybe think.." George started but thought second about finishing. He was about to ask if Alanna had any suspicions that maybe _Jon_ had told his cousin. He knew already that she wouldn't welcome the answer and the last thing he wanted was her to be angry with him.

Alanna sighed. "I should go."

"I'll take you as far as permits." George swept Alanna into his arms and kissed her fiercely as he had a few times before. He always managed to take her by surprise. He then exited his room, Alanna following. 

George and Alanna rode from the city, heading toward the castle. Alanna looked nervous, her hand wrapped around the ember stone at her neck. She had a bad feeling and was keeping her senses alert since she didn't have her trustworthy Faithful to warn her of dangers. 

Alanna sneezed a few times, her nose itching. Sorcery was afoot. Suddenly, Moonlight, Alanna's horse, reared. The sandy mare tossed her head, her eyes rolling violently as she threw her rider. Moonlight wasn't easily spooked and something strong must have scared her to cause her to prance nervously about as she was now. The last thing Alanna saw as she soared through the air was a mix of orange and blue magic surrounding her horse for she was still gripping the Goddess's gift in her hand.


	4. "I know."

****

Okey! Here goes the 4th chapter! I'm so happy people are liking my fan fic! Could you tell it's my first one? Well anyway, thanks to those who have R/R! I really like to know what people think, whether good or bad. ^.^ 

:·*·:

Alanna opened her eyes and began to sit up. As she was hit with a wave of dizziness she decided against it and lay back down. Every bone in her body ached and the only thing she had to think was that it would take weeks to get back in shape. Then another thought hit her. How had she gotten to the palace? She was lying in her bed even though Moonlight had thrown her as they left the city.

Everything was becoming clear now. Where was George? Faithful was missing. Was Moonlight all right? This time, Alanna did sit up, ignoring the searing pain that shot through her body. The moment she sat up Duke Baird, the palace healer, walked over to her.

"Awake are you, Squire Alan?" he asked.

"How did I get here?" She ignored his question.

"A young man by the name of George brought you in. Unfortunately he was someone my Lord Provost had been looking for. George risked a lot to make sure you remained alive." 

Alanna stopped breathing for a second. "No. He didn't!" She sunk back, ignoring the screaming of her muscles. _How could he give everything up for me?_ she thought.

"I'm afraid he did," Duke Baird had a tone of regret in his voice. "But for now, you need your rest." With that, the Duke placed his hand on her head and made her sleep.

:·*·:

"We were so close," muttered the Duke of Conté. He paced back and forth, twisting his staff in his hands. "If only that George Cooper hadn't interfered then she'd be gone."

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore. My Lord Provost is quite happy that the King of Thieves is finally in our dungeons." came another voice from the corner of the room. Jonathon of Conté had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at his Cousin. "Now the pathway is clear to Alanna, unless of course, Gary and Raoul get in your way. I know Alex will have no problem with it." Jon turned his gaze to the dark boy who was sitting by the fireplace with Delia of Eldorne who smirked. Somehow everyone in this room had come to know Alanna's secret. And every one of them meant to use it against her.

:·*·:

Alanna sat up gasping for breath. The Ordeal. The one thing she feared about becoming a knight. In her dream, she'd prepare for the day and then the door would open to the chamber. She'd step in and it would be pitch black. Then she'd wake up, soaked in a cold sweat. It was the same over and over again, never changing. But this one time, it was different... 

~She entered the chamber and a mixture of orange and blue fire surrounded her. Then she saw Jon. He was with Roger and they were talking. Then both the men turned and looked at her. Jon looked sorry and Roger was grinning. Then Roger spoke, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "I know." is all that he said and that's all that she needed to hear. The blue and orange fire surrounding her shot up and she was trapped, those two little words still echoing in her head.~

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. No one else was in the room and she was starting to miss Faithful. She looked up as the door started to open. Coram shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry lass, but George has been ordered t' th' executioner," was the only thing the burly man-at-arms had to say. Even though he didn't approve of George, he knew that he was Alanna's best friend.

"When's the date?" She asked, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"A week from yesterday," he replied.

A determined look grew on Alanna's face and Coram could only imagine what crazy thing she was planning now.

:·*·:

****

Okey.. no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of a good name for the chapter. So, please disregard the chapter name. That's not important, right? It's the story that matters!


End file.
